Blast from the past
by Zoneperson
Summary: This is a rough draft. Castiel takes a 19 year old girl from the past to the present for some help. I'm bad at summaries, please read anyway


Prologue

I found out about the supernatural one august night in the Kansas prairie. By best friend and I were riding the rails and decided to stop in an abandoned farmhouse for the evening. We had settled down for the night when I heard some footsteps from below. "Joey, did you hear that" I whispered from the floor where I had set out a blanket to sleep on. "No, Kenzie, now go to sleep." He groaned and rolled the other direction, pulling his blanket over his head. I settled back down into my blanket and had just barely closed my eyes when I heard a stair creak. "Joey, I think there's someone coming upstairs," I whispered, panic in my voice. "There's no one around for a hundred miles, Kenzie. Now Go. To. _Sleep_." He said, annoyed. Just in case, I grabbed knife from my backpack. My older brother had given me his favorite switchblade before he had died and I had taken off from home. I hugged the blade to my chest a closed my eyes in a silent plea for sleep. Then I heard a door down the hall open. "Joey, there's someone here" I pleaded him to understand. I heard footsteps come down the hall. "Joey?" I asked and crawled over to where hey lay, and shook his shoulder. He was sound asleep. I stood up quietly and opened my switchblade. "Joey, wake up!" I hissed at him. "Come on, Joey!" I shook his shoulder. He didn't stir. I sucked in a breath and steeled my courage, then walked over and put my back against the wall next to the door, ready to ambush whoever walked into the room next. I sucked in a breath as I heard the footsteps approach and tried not to panic when I saw the doorknob twist. I held my breath when the door slowly pushed open and man slowly enter. From what I could make out in the low light, he was dressed as a farmer, overalls and an old flannel shirt. When he stepped further into the room, I gasped because his neck was sliced open and blood stained his front. He slowly turned at the noise I had just made. When he spotted me he slowly started foreword with an awkward limp. "Joey," I say, my voice rising, panicked. "What?" he mumbled, sleepily. Oh, _now_ he was awake. "Joey!" I shouted, and held my knife up in front of me. "What?" He shouts, sounding annoyed and rolled over to face me. I saw his eyes widen at the sight of the man. He scrambled to his feet and looked for something to use as a weapon. He snatched up a lantern set out by our backpacks and swung it at the man. But it never hit him. Instead, the man turned into vapor and disappeared into thin air. "What was that?" Joey breathed. "I-I don't know. I think it was a ghost," I said, trying to make sense of the situation. "Do you think it'll come back?" He asked, eyes wide. "I don't know and don't want to find out," I say, already packing up my meager belongings. "Come on, let's get going."

After that incident, we searched until we found the truth. We became hunters. Joey and I were an inseparable duo. We had each other's backs, no matter what. But, like all good things, it came to a tragic end.

"Kenzie!" Joey shouted at me, "Behind you!" We were a pack of vampires, but everything turned south. We thought there was only six of so of them, but it turned out to be a dozen or more. I spun around and swung my machete at the creatures neck. That makes seven down, five to go. Another comes at me and I repeat the process. Four left. Joey and I move to the center of the room, back to back to cover each other, just like we always do. Joey takes another down, two left. One comes from the side, I signal to Joey and get this one. One left, but none in sight except for the corpses littering the floor. Panting, I ask Joey "See anything?" "No" He huffs back. I nod and readjust my stance, ready for any oncoming attack. Minuets pass, and I am getting restless. I know Joey knows because I keep picking up my feet and shuffling my stance. I start towards the edge if the barn to flush him out, but Joey calls me off with a firm "Kenzie." I turn back to him when I see something jump from the rafters above. "Joey!" I call out, looking up, but it's too late. The Vampire lands on my best friend. I hear a dull crack ring out and rush foreword, cleanly slicing the head off the vampire. I push his carcass off my best friend and held him in my arms. "Joey" breathed. His spine was obviously broken, his skull was cracked and he had a knife in his chest. I pulled out the blade and tried to stop the bleeding with my one hand and the other held his head. "Stay with me, Joey." I pleaded. His eyes were slowly closing. "Come on, Joseph. I need you here with me. Don't go" My vision was starting to cloud with tears. "Sorry, Kenzie." He said with ragged breath. "No, no, no, Joey. Stop. You can't leave me, your all I have left." I begged. But it was too late. He was already gone, the light out of his eyes. He slumped in my grasp, completely gone. He was gone and I was alone again. I had no one left in the world.

**Authors** **note**:  
Any errors fixes or suggestions would be amazing!  
~Zoneperson


End file.
